


first yule

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [44]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Lucy joins Narnian children waiting for Father Christmas.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 4





	first yule

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Why are you awake?

When the first snow in Narnia after the Witch fluttered to the ground, all Narnians seemed to brace themselves – the trauma which remained from a hundred-years’ suffering could not be forgotten after just one cycle of seasons. Though all creatures joined the Kings and Queens in preparing for Yule, it was clear that this was done with a certain air of reservation, as if everyone was wondering if Yule would truly come, though no one wished to speak such thought out loud. 

That night, Lucy tip-toed down to the great hall and found Cair Paravel’s resident young, fledgings, cubs, kits and kittens all gathered around a merry fire roaring in the fireplace. 

“We’re waiting for Father Christmas,” a little bear cub said in answer to Lucy’s question. 

“Join us, Queen Lucy, join us!” chirped a cheetah cub. 

The next morning, that was where Peter, Susan and Edmund found their sister, barefoot and only in her nightgown and dressing gown amid a flurry of fur and feathers and wrapping paper.


End file.
